


We’ll Let the Fires Bathe Us

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Holding Hands, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Mom jeans, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sometimes Goro thinks he had it so easy as a teenager despite it all. Except he didn’t have a Ren when he was a teen. Not like this at least.





	We’ll Let the Fires Bathe Us

**Author's Note:**

> Tried my hand at writing the spiritual equivalent of ren being a big mommy dom without going into capital M Mommy Kink territory. So none of that dw.

The smell of cooking catches him unaware.

They don’t have any strict policy of eating together. No one would come out of that one alive. Somewhere down the line ‘healthy distance’ became Goro’s current shock at seeing life in the kitchen. 

A momentous occasion where he’s home early but trade secret, he had started the day a helluva lot earlier.

Of course he’s happy, but the most his burnt out nerves manage is a pathetic fizzle of elation.

“You’re home!” Ren gasps, turning from the stove and making a big show of cupping his cheek. “How’s my hardworking uni kid?” Ren flashes him a smile with sprinkle of tease before turning back to the stove.

Goro stares balefully at Ren’s back. Focus honing in on the chunky knit jumper, the bow formed by apron straps, and high-waisted jeans of a _particular_ cut.

Toeing off worn trainers he drags himself to the kitchen and melts into Ren’s back like a baby koala. Not the sweet beautiful kind of melt, more like a collapse. Where it feels like some autopilot in his brain was switched off and now he has to devote attention to the bonds holding his body together.

“Goro?” Ren says and ah fuck he’s made him worry. Ren sounds worried. 

Ren props him up for a moment and turns around, Goro slumps into Ren’s chest.

“Did you eat? I made salisbury steak if you’re hungry.” 

The statement strikes another pang in his heart. Ren can’t have known, but Ren can also be oddly prescient at times.

Alas he isn’t hungry. Ren’s hand is on head, stays there as Goro shakes his head. Getting his sweaty face all over Ren’s jumper, which smells like cooking rice. When the rice is still kind of gloopy but more dry than not.

“Oh Goro,” he hears Ren coo and cluck his tongue and feels Ren’s arm wind around his shoulders. Goro makes no attempt to be helpful as Ren messes with the stove dial. “C’mon. To the sofa.”

“Let me just…” 

Goro cracks an eye open to find Ren trying to undo the bow at his back. He grabs Ren’s wrist and it stops.

Ren manoeuvres them to the sofa. “Let’s undo some of those buttons, how do you even breathe like this?” 

He doesn’t.

He doesn’t move any more than he has to while Ren works with his button-up. Then he’s curled up on his side with his head in Ren’s lap. The first touches to his head are light. Goro’s eyes slide shut, nameless colours bloom behind his eyelids as Ren gently scratches his scalp. Dragging nails everywhere from the back of his neck to the spot between his eyebrows. 

Nails become knuckles. Digging into the tense spots where his jaws hinge, his eyebrows scrunch, the sides of his head that throb in the throes of a migraine. 

“Can you, um…” Goro buries his face into Ren’s thighs in a feeble attempt the rub the heat off his cheeks. Of all the things to be embarrassed by, but it just _is_.

“Can you pull my hair,” he mumbles. “Just a bit,” he appends even quieter. 

He flops onto his back to look at Ren’s face, void of whatever derision he expected. Only the smallest curve to his lips that radiates serenity and peace. Ren’s slim hand descends upon his forehead. Calloused fingers lightly scratch his skin as they brush his fringe up. Ren lips are warm, dry but not chapped as they kiss his forehead. 

Then narrow fingers slide into his hair. Moving in small circles that wind long strands around them and scratch his head with each movement. They curl, pulling Goro’s hair with them. Ren also performs some kind of witchcraft where he’s simultaneously pushing against the headache that took up residence over the last week.

Goro inhales deep, diaphragm reaching a level of expansion that hasn’t been hit for ages then breathes out shaky.

Ren’s thumb seeks out all the tension with incredible accuracy. Pushing into the tight spots at the back of his head then slotting right into the nook between them, where his neck meets his skull. 

All the tangle, the nameless colours and misshapen spots drain from Goro’s head. For the first time in a while it doesn’t feel like his head is going to explode or roll off under its own weight. Blissfully empty.

“Goro,” Ren coos in an airy yet grounding timbre. The hand tangled in his hair stills as Ren leans over, chest in Goro’s face in a sort of embrace. “I’m so happy you’re here.”

The heat returns to Goro’s cheeks with a vengeance and he buries his face against Ren’s navel. 

Ren purrs happily and snuggles closer. “Love you so much.”

Goro can’t take it, he lightly slaps Ren’s leg.

“Kind,” Ren lets up but plants another kiss to his forehead. “Best advice-giver. Sensitive.” 

Each adjective is punctuated with a kiss and each pierce his heart and make him twist around on the couch. He’ll really die.

“Stop it,” he slaps Ren’s leg again. It comes out like a pat.

Ren nuzzles his throat then sits back up. “Love holding you.” 

There’s still a small roiling darkness in the corner of Goro’s mind that wants to scream that Ren is lying, that Ren is mocking him. 

It evaporates in the face of Ren’s radiant sincerity. A beast that would probably never be completely exorcised, but had become much less snappy over the last decade.

Ren’s fingers untangle themselves then run through disturbed locks. 

However the devil in him isn’t content to let just that beast haunt him. He groans and hides his face against Ren’s stomach again. 

Content to let him stew like that, Ren’s fingers keep moving. No doubt getting all kinds of skin oils into his hair and doing more harm than good. It feels nice though.

Too nice.

Goro hides his face deeper. He spends a good few moments panicking over the twisting of his hips. Every time he squirms Ren clicks his tongue, stilling him.

Eventually he allows Ren’s touches to lull him out of panic. He finds himself rolled back over, head still on Ren’s lap facing away. On the brink of falling asleep when rough fingers trail along his waist. 

“Ren-”

“Shh. I’ll take care of it.”

Goro drops his head back into Ren’s lap and hides his face under his arm. It should be the easiest thing in the world. It never gets easier. 

He loves Ren very much.

Ren keeps petting his head with one hand, the other pressing along his hip flexor. By some magic Ren pops the button on his trousers and unzips him with one hand. 

It appears he’s made quite a mess already, given how cold it is when Ren exposes him. Still, Ren’s hand leaves and returns slick by alternate means.

Ren’s hand curls around him warm and slippery, the contact has Goro panting harsh enough that each breath sounds like a snarl on the way out.

Up until recently he had been a relaxed puddle of feel-goods but this new stimuli is overwhelming on his defenceless nerves. His fingers claw at Ren’s jeans, every errant whimper he keeps in hurts his throat.

Goro bites his lip, Ren presses it out with his thumb.

“I’ll take care of you,” Ren says, soft pressure of his hand unceasing. “Leave it to me.”

Each sound comes out like he’s choking, his hips start then stutter as if instantly remembering propriety.

“Relax for me, I’ve got you.” Ren says, thumb returning to that spot at the back of Goro’s head. Draining out the fresh tension and panic. “That’s it, _relax_.”

There’s a moment where his hands fidget, lost. Then the hand Ren had in his hair moves to lace their fingers together. “You’re doing so well.”

Goro flushes and holds Ren’s hand tighter. 

“Ren I need,” he gasps as Ren pulls at him from root to tip. “More, please.” His voice wavers as Ren goes back down. It’s good, it’s so good but he wants it all because - 

“Of course.” Ren kisses his forehead. “Up.”

Ren holds his head up and before it all registers Goro’s already whining high in his throat as Ren pulls away.

“Shh. I’ve got you.” Somehow Ren juggles holding Goro’s hand and taking off his own trousers effortlessly and with grace. Quick as Ren may be though, each second they’re not attached makes him feel like a fish in the desert.

The second Ren’s jeans are off Goro sits up. Shaking his hand out of Ren’s grip before winding his arms around Ren and pulling the oasis back to him. Ren adjusts himself to straddle Goro’s legs and cradles Goro’s head as much as the position allows.

A sob tears out of his throat as Ren grabs a fistful of his hair and engulfs him.

“Ren,” he moans brokenly, hugging Ren’s waist tighter. “Ren!”

His hips buck up mindlessly, disjointed, confused. Ren’s pace keeps steady through it all. Hand in his hair, hand holding his.

With a final cry he crushes his face against Ren’s chest and snaps his hips up. Everything goes blank then immediately fills up with the overwhelming amount of Ren surrounding him. Swallowing him up. His heart feels swollen with the warmth.

He comes back down, swathed in sun-warmed fluffy clouds as opposed to the cold hard earth with just a smidge of post-coital guilt.

“How did you know?” Goro asks when he catches his breath, still clinging to Ren.

“Know what?”


End file.
